


I Got You

by RosaflagePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bread, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaflagePhil/pseuds/RosaflagePhil
Summary: Soulmates AU where you get injured when you meet your soulmate for the first time, indicated by a mark from the age of 10, red meaning serious damage, yellow being moderate, green being simple (surgery required, broken bones, sprains or bruises)





	I Got You

Phil was an odd case. As a small child, he was always so adventurous and caring, but also extremely clumsy and different from the rest of the kids at his school. So it came of no surprise when he was odd with his soulmate marks, too. On his tenth birthday, he woke up and dashed over to a mirror to find them. Most people only had one or two, and they marked where and how badly he would get injured when he first met his soulmate. Green was for anything from light bruising to sprained ankles, yellow was for the simple cases of broken bones, and red was for anything requiring corrective surgery, which could include badly broken bones. Phil was so excited to see his finally and looked in his mirror to find that he had green splotches all over his arms and chest, even some on his back. All in all, there were seven distinct marks, ranging in sizes from the size of a golfball to a softball. 

For years afterward, he had to suffer through the teasing and taunting of others who had only one mark. They said that his seven marks proved his clumsiness and thus made him an outcast. It didn't make sense to him, as, to him, it just confirmed that he definitely, 100% (he might even say 700%) had a soulmate out there, somewhere, waiting for him to trip up some stairs and into their life. 

 

~14 years later~

 

All Phil wanted was to buy his groceries. He figured that wasn't too much to ask for, just a quick stop at his local supermarket for some bread and maybe (okay probably) some marshmallows that he didn't really need, but he was apparently wrong. His trip resulted in a plethora of irritating and unexpected accidents. It began when he was halfway to the store and the uncharacteristically beautiful day became a downpour of rain, huge droplets pummeling the umbrella-less Phil, and got worse from there. He ran the remainder of the way to the store, lungs burning, and slipped and fell hard on his ass after taking two steps inside. He carefully got up as people continued streaming in through the doors and limped over to the bread aisle, hunched over to minimize the back pain he was experiencing. Finally, as soon as he picked up a loaf of bread, a smooth voice asked from behind him "Are you okay?" and scared the ever-loving shit out of him, causing him to drop the loaf of bread, flail his arms into someone's face, AND fall over into the shelves, which promptly broke and deposited all the bread on those shelves on top of poor Phil's head. 

"Oh my god!" the smooth voice exclaimed. 

"Ow," Phil groaned. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that oh now look what I've done," the voice above Phil was babbling, but he wasn't paying any attention. He had given up and opted to lie on the floor in a pile of bread, soaking wet and feeling sorry for himself. 

I guess this is my life now. Lying on a probably disgusting floor in a supermarket after attempting to get bread and absolutely humiliating myself. Oh well, he thought. 

"Sir?" The voice was back, interrupting his pity-party. 

Phil looked up to see the most attractive man he had ever seen in his entire life. He was wearing a uniform from the store and had straight brown hair that Phil thought was probably softer than a cloud and his eyes, though clouded with worry, sparkled in the dull artificial lighting just enough for Phil to see flecks of gold and black amidst the chocolate brown. 

"Sir?" the voice, now known to Phil as Ridiculously Hot Guy, asked again. 

Phil snapped to his senses. "Oh, h-hi." Wow, Phil, how articulate of you. 

"Are you alright?"

"Um. I think so?" 

"Can you stand?"  
Phil sat up then looked around himself at all the bread. He carefully began to stand, feeling mostly just sore from falling on his butt twice now and the flailing from earlier. He looked at Ridiculously Hot Guy again, who was eyeing him with concern, only to notice that his nose was bleeding. 

"Oh, um," Phil looked for a name tag, "Dan. I think your nose is bleeding?" 

Dan's eyes widened and his hand flew up to his nose, wincing at the contact, and pulled it back to see a spot of red. He sighed. "That explains a lot. I guess you broke my nose when you fell over."

"Oh my god I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" 

Dan snorted, then looked pain at the action. "You fell over because of me and you're asking if I need help?" 

"I hit you in the face, it's the least I can do!" 

"I'm fine, really," Dan tried to insist.

Phil sternly put his hand on Dan's shoulder and started to direct him down the aisle. "Where's the first aid center here? There is a first aid center, right?" 

Sighing in defeat, Dan nodded. "Yeah, it's over here." He led the way to the corner of the store. 

"Louise? We had a bit of an accident in the bread aisle, could you help?" Dan called to the blond nurse. 

"Oh my god, you look horrible!" Louise exclaimed. She rushed over to them and ushered Dan, who appeared to be more seriously injured, into the chair. "What happened?" 

Phil cringed at the thought of reliving the horrific incident of his clumsiness. "Well-"

"I scared him and he accidentally hit me in the face and then he fell over and knocked the entire aisle of bread on top of himself," Dan explained with a slightly amused smile. Apparently he was not as embarrassed by the event as Phil, unsurprisingly. 

Phil blushed a deep red. "I am really sorry about that, by the way," he said, watching as Louise inspected Dan's nose. 

"Oh my god, Dan!" she squealed. 

"Not exactly the best thing to yell when looking at someone's face, Louise! What is it?" Dan asked, slightly panicked. 

"Your mark!"

"What?"

"Your soulmate mark, the yellow one on your nose!"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me that the mark I've had for years is yellow and on my n- oh my god. Oh my god!" Dan stared at Phil with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

"I'm sorry, I think I'm missing something..." Phil said, thoroughly confused. 

Louise jumped excitedly. "Dan just broke his nose where his yellow soulmate mark is!" 

"Oh... oh! Oh my god! Wait!" Phil looked at his arm, where his clearest of many green splotches had appeared at the age of ten. Sure enough, a purplish bruise was beginning to grow over it. "We're soulmates!" 

Dan was sitting on the medical chair, staring at Phil in awe. "I- we- uh- hi," he stuttered. He was caught completely off guard by this turn of events; after all, who meets their soulmate by scaring the crap out of them at a grocery store?

Phil giggled and stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Phil Lester. It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Dan Howell. It's nice to meet you, too." Dan had ducked his head down to try to hide his blush but failed miserably. Phil giggled again as they shook hands. 

The moment ended as Louise, unable to contain herself any longer, began to gush, "You guys are so cute! I can't believe I just witnessed you meeting your soulmate, Dan! That's amazing! Wait until I tell everyone, they're going to be so excited for you!" 

Dan and Phil blocked her out as she continued to spout random nonsense about how happy she was. They were in shock, more than anything else. 

"I can't believe that I just needed some bread and then this happened. Oh my god, I'm all wet, too, I probably look like a drowned rat! What a great first impression, I came in the store like a madman, soaking wet, fell over, hit you in the face, and fell over again. Of course that's how I'd meet my soulmate," Phil began babbling. He couldn't help it; he was just so nervous and terrible in awkward situations and Dan was so attractive, which helped absolutely nothing. 

Dan stood up from his chair quickly and hugged Phil. "I think you look amazing and I don't care that you hit me in the face and broke my nose because we finally got to meet each other. It was sort of my fault anyways, so don't worry about it. I'm fine." 

Louise seemed to snap back to attention after Dan mentioned his broken nose again. "Your nose! I haven't done anything yet, oh that must hurt. Let me help you," she said, herding Dan back into his chair. 

Phil reluctantly let Dan be pulled away from him and sat down in an extra chair. Once Louise was done putting a splint on Dan's nose (Phil giggled at how silly it looked), she quickly checked Phil for injuries, but he was only bruised. She recommended that Dan talk to his manager and take the rest of the day off, allegedly to recover a bit from his broken nose but really to just spend time with Phil. They walked out of the store and hurried through the rain to Phil's house, spending hours just getting to know each other. By the end of the night, they were cuddled up close on the couch, carefully avoiding any bruises or other injuries on each other.

"Can you imagine telling people how we met?" whispered Dan. "It seems so fitting, from what I know about you and my own life, that we met because of you being clumsy."

Phil gently smacked Dan. "Hey, it was you that scared me so much! Besides, you tripped while we ran to my house, so I'm not the only clumsy one here."

"But I didn't break your nose when I tripped." 

"Oh, rub it in, why don't you," Phil grumbled, "So rude." 

"Wait. Didn't you go to the store to get bread?" 

"... yes..." 

"You never actually got bread did you. After all that, you still don't have any bread," Dan teased. 

Phil groaned. "Oh well. I didn't get any bread, but I got you, so I guess it wasn't a horrible day in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [ here](https://rosaflagephil.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
